Ile ou Aile ?
by d-kz-en-moins
Summary: Délire sur la sexualité de Deidara ou quand les membres de l'Akatsuki se posent cette question : homme ou femme ? Pendant les vacances tout est bon pour découvrir la vérité... abandonnée (ABANDONNEE)
1. Questions

**Auteur :** D kZ eN MoInS

**Source :** Naruto

**Disclaimer :** les persos ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** pas de note pour ce chapitre.

**Remarque :** bon bah pour les besoin de l'histoire on va dire que Tobi traîne avec les Akatsukiens, s'en faire parti de 'l'organisation. Sasori est encore en vie et fait toujours équipe avec Deidara.

* * *

**Ile ou Aile ? **

**

* * *

**

Au salon de thé de l'Akatsuki (1), où règne d'ordinaire le calme et la tranquillité comme dans tout lieu de détente, une simple question et une curiosité un peu trop piquée vont venir troubler un quotidien presque platonique (2).

- Dites-moi, selon vous… Deidara-san est un homme ou une femme ?

La personne qui avait parlé avait toussé pour se manifester et les trois autres personnes présentes avaient levés vers elle leur visage avant de lui adresser un regard étonné. L'étrangeté de la question allait de paire avec l'individu. Son allure particulière inspirait, certes, un côté un peu mystérieux avec son visage dissimulé mais il était aussi bizarre car son masque était on ne peut plus fantasque : une spirale tournant autour d'un seul orifice, au niveau de l'œil droit. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus logique (sauf s'il était borgne), sans compter sa tenue vestimentaire… Bref ! L'individu était donc très bizarre et tout en lui invitait à l'étrangeté ! D'où sans doute sa question particulière…

- Tu poses une question bête, Tobi, répondit un des Akatsukiens aux allures de plante carnivore et au visage bicolore.

L'homme qui avait parlé –mais aussi les deux autres restantes- avait une allure glauque, en rien rassurante. Ils portaient tous trois une longue cape noire avec des nuages rouges en guise de motif; des chapeaux à franges blanches étaient posés à côté d'eux et chacun possédait une bague à un doigt différent. Leur présence dans le salon de thé avait un quelque chose d'intriguant, presque malsain. A moins que ce ne fut le salon de thé qui était bizarre (3)… Passons.

- **Deidara est une femme**, fit une autre voix provenant de l'Akatsukien cannibale.

- Deidei-san est un homme pour moi, fit Tobi en se frottant le crâne. Quoi que susceptible…

- Un mec ? Deidara ? Avec son sale caractère ? s'écria un autre en se levant. T'es givré Tobi ! Pour être aussi chiante, ça ne peut qu'être une gonzesse (4) !

- Ta religion te permet d'être sexiste, Hidan ? ironisa son coéquipier.

- Argh… Ce n'est pas su sexisme, c'est une affirmation ! protesta Hidan.

Un certain mouvement naquit dans le salon de thé, ouvrant un débat assez animé. Sauf qu'étant pour la plus part des criminelle de rang S, des déserteurs de village… c'était loin d'être une débat de politiciens ou de l'idée que l'on se fait d'une polémique. Une certaine anarchie régnait donc, où c'était celui qui se faisait le mieux entendre de l'autre, agitant le salon de thé. Bien qu'ils étaient versés à la violence, pour faire raison, et adepte aux manières fortes, pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, chacun se contenait pour ne pas saccager leur seul lieu de détente. Mais bien malgré leur résolution à limiter la casse, cela ne les empêchait en rien de jurer comme des chartier.

La discorde -et digression verbale allant avec- dura un moment sans diminuer d'intensité, de telle sorte qu'on pouvait les entendre de l'extérieur. Et c'est surpris qu'arrivent deux autres Akatsukiens. Les éclats de voix si peu caractéristique de leur salon de thé les avaient prévenu d'un souci majeur à l'intérieur. Ils se jetèrent un coup d'oeil entendu puis pénétrèrent sur les lieux du problème. Avec un imperceptible haussement de sourcil, ils jugèrent en silence les expressions –à peine forcées- que les occupants avaient plaquées sur leur visage. Leur entrée n'avait pas été remarqué et la dispute semblait être tomber dans un temps mort… Visiblement les autres étaient peu enclins à discuter amiablement, vu la sourde rage qui faisait pulser la veine à leur tempe.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda le brun aux yeux rouges, profitant de ce calme relatif pour se manifester.

- Ouais c'est vrai ça ! renchérit son partenaire à la peau bleue. C'est quoi le problème ?

- Itachi-san ! Kisame-san ! s'exclama Tobi en se tournant vers eux. On cherchait à savoir si Deidei-san est un homme ou une femme.

- Question con : une femme, répondit Itachi.

- Hein ? Une femme (5) ? s'exclama Kisame, surpris. Merde… J'ai toujours cru que c'était un gars, moi. Elle a une sacrée descente alors. Pour dire, je ne l'ai jamais battu !

La dernière réplique de Kisame jeta une légère consternation mais il relança en même temps le débat. Le salon de thé redevint à nouveau le centre d'une polémique où le vocabulaire employer ne saurait être retranscrit ici. Hidan, Zetsu et Itachi soutenaient que Deidara était une femme et que le contraire était impossible, contre Tobi et Kisame qui pensaient justement le contraire, n'attisant que la colère des trois autres. Kakuzu était sans avis ou tout du moins s'il en avait un, ne se prononçait pas. Il n'y avait rien de lucratif dans cette affaire, donc strictement inintéressante pour lui.

- Stop, ça suffit. URUSEI, s'exclama Itachi d'un ton calme mais vibrant de colère. Je commence à en avoir assez d'user de ma patience pour vos enfantillages. Franchement cela m'ennuie. Je pars.

- Hein ? Tu ne restes pas Itachi-san ? demanda Kisame un peu déçu. Cela aurait été intéressant de savoir la vérité.

- La vérité est que Deidara est une femme, fit le brun s'en allant dans un coin plus tranquille du salon de thé.

- Mais… Deidara-san ne s'est jamais prononcé en tant que tel… raisonna Tobi.

- Hey ! Je ne suis pas d'accord Tobi, protesta une nouvelle fois Hidan. N'essaie pas d'arranger les choses dans ton intérêt ! Sans preuve à l'appui, le débat reste ouvert !

- Deidara est trop androgyne pour savoir. Tu ne fais que la spéculation, Hidan ! répondit Kazusu.

- En disant androgyne, est-ce que sous entend la possibilité que ce soit un travesti ? demanda Kisame.

Il eut une minute de réflexion. Mais très vite la pensée unanime fut un non. Ca se saurait, pensèrent les Akatsukiens.

- Si ça se trouve Deidei-san serait… un escargot, fit Tobi.

Tout le monde cessa de parler ou même de penser pour fixer le petit bonhomme bizarre. Vraiment… il avait des idées de plus en plus étranges. Peut-être était-ce sa seconde nature. Après tout personne ne savait grand-chose sur son compte…

- Un escargot ! Tu en as des idées saugrenues Tobi, fit Zetsu.

- Tu ne voulais pas plutôt dire un hermaphrodite ? demanda Hidan avec un haussement de sourcil.

- Si, c'est ça, un hermaphrodite !

Alors que la nouvelle piste ouverte par Tobi suscitait une longue réflexion par tout le monde, Itachi dans son coin tendait l'oreille. Il avait fait au mieux pour tenter d'ignorer cette conversation cependant sa curiosité était trop forte et sa fierté l'empêchait de revenir sur sa décision d'avoir quitter le débat. Mais la comparaison de la blonde à un escargot par Tobi avait manqué de lui faire avaler la brochette de son dango. L'image d'une Deidei-escargot ne cessait de lui trotter dans le fond de la tête. Il la secoua et chercha un moyen de chasser cette image ridicule de son esprit. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la pensée que Deidara soir un hermaphrodite lui donne de la suite dans les idées, en général toutes plus absurdes les unes des autres.

En définitive son débordement d'imagination (talent qu'il s'ignorait lui-même) fini par le faire céder (6)…

- Il n'y a qu'une personne pour répondre à ta question Tobi.

- Ah oui ? Et qui ?

Itachi regretta d'avoir lancer son idée, comme ça, rien qu'en sentant peser sur lui cinq paire d'yeux, brillant de curiosité et d'envie de savoir. La seule chose qu'il avait souhaité en disant cela fut de chasser ces images abstraites de son esprit et de manger ses dangos en paix. Une Deidei-escargot et une Deidei-travesti se mirent à danser autour de lui, virant à une vilaine obsession. Et le regard des autres Akatsukiens n'arrangea en rien la chose, lui collant en prime une pression angoissante.

Le seul regret d'Itachi fut de ne pas avoir eut le temps de finir ses dangos.

A suivre…

* * *

(1) Si, si y en a un ! (Comment ça dans mes rêves ?) Bah sinon que peuvent-ils bien faire d'autre quand ils ne courent pas le globe à la recherche d'un Jinchuuriki ?

(2) En considérant la chasse au Jinchuuriki comme une activité tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire et courante, bien entendu.

(3) **¬¬ **Je pense que c'est bien le fait d'avoir des Akatsukiens dans le salon de thé qui est bizarre. A moins que ce ne soit le fait qu'ils aient un salon de thé… Oo

(4) Je m'excuse au près de toutes les filles lissant cette fic pour les propos tenu par Hidan.

(5) Kisame, arrête de croire tout ce que te dit Itachi comme si c'était une vérité générale…

(6) Petit parallèle entre Itachi et Sasuke. Lors de l'épisode 101, Sasuke est victime de son imagination sous les arguments de Naruto. C'est grave…


	2. Le mieux placé ?

**Auteur :** D kZ eN MoInS

**Source :** Naruto

**Disclaimer :** les persos ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Remarque :** merci à **allezhopunptitverredesake**, **Didilove37**, **Sakoni-sama**, **Chise**, **Ayura-chan**, **Myrhil** (_Elana_), **Chimimi**, **Deidara-san** et **Miss Nara** mais aussi **Taku CMoi** pour leurs reviews. Il semblerait que la Deidei-escargot ait eut un certain succès. Nan, je pense que c'est la question en elle-même qui a fait réagir. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ile ou Aile ? **

**

* * *

**

- Si Deidara est un homme ou une femme ?

Les yeux de Sasori s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise d'une telle question. Il dévisagea la personne qui était debout en face de lui. Le marionnettiste était stupéfait que son visiteur soit venu jusqu'à lui pour lui poser cette question. Son étonnement était si grand qu'il en avait oublié la marionnette sur laquelle il travaillait. Le silence qui avait suivit après la question était lourd et particulièrement gênant.

En effet sous le regard du roux, Itachi se sentait ridicule. Il n'avait qu'une envie : partir loin et vite. Au fond de lui commençait à venir l'amer regret d'avoir répondu à sa curiosité. Lui qui n'accordait aucune attention aux futilités, il se retrouvait dans la chambre (1) de Sasori pour parler de Deidara. La situation avait un quelque chose de risible. Les deux Akatsukiens s'en rendait bien compte mais ne dirent rien.

L'Uchiha avait pensé au marionnettiste car ce dernier faisait équipe avec Deidara. Dans un esprit de logique, il en avait déduit que Sasori devait en savoir long sur la blonde. Notamment sur son genre… Petit à petit Sasori se remettait du choc et regardait Itachi d'un air tout naturel…

- Ta question me surprend, Itachi. Je pensais que tu le savais…

- Et bien tu sais que non à présent. Tu es le mieux placé pour me répondre, Sasori : tu es son coéquipier.

- Le mieux placé, ne ? fit Sasori en reprenant sa tâche. Pardon de te corriger Itachi mais je ne suis pas le "mieux placé" pour te répondre. Etre coéquipier ne rime pas avec tout savoir de l'autre.

- Ah ! Itachi-san s'est fait enchaîner !

Un coup cueillit l'impertinent qui avait dit ça. Planquer derrière la porte de la chambre de Sasori, Zetsu, Hidan, Kisame et Tobi espionnaient en douce la conversation. Itachi avait refusé catégoriquement à ce qu'ils viennent avec lui pour un entretient qu'Itachi jugeait personnel, mais il n'avait pas interdit à ce qu'ils restent devant la chambre.

Sur cette nuance ils avaient prêtés une oreille bien tendue à ce qui était dit. Mais la langue trop pendue de Tobi lui avait perturbé leur espionnage et lui avait value un coup sur le crâne de la part du requin en prime. Kisame ne supportait pas vraiment que l'on dénigre Itachi. Et il en avertit les autres d'un regard mauvais, lourd en représailles (2).

Dans la chambre la conversation continuait, ignorant tout de ce qui se tramait dehors.

- Je suis d'accord avec ta remarque Sasori mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

- Deidara semble te perturber. J'ignorais que l'androgynat te perturbait à ce point, Itachi. Enfin, je dois m'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir ce problème avec ce corps…

(**POV Itachi**) " _Sasori… Tu t'entends parler ? Tu ES androgyne toi aussi…_ "

- La sexualité de Deidara n'est pas vraiment un sujet primordial, surtout dans nos objectifs. Néanmoins ta question est intéressante. Je la lui poserais à son retour…

- Ne me dis pas que… tu ne sais rien…

- Disons que je n'ai rien de concret.

Un poids tomba d'un coup sur les épaules d'Itachi qui s'affaissèrent de consternation. Il croisa les bras, portant une main à son front puis se massa l'arcade sourcilière d'un air las. Son enquête semblait se solder par un échec et cela l'affligeait : se couvrir d'un ridicule pathétique pour rien du tout… Sa fierté en prenait un coup ! Enfin dans son malheur il avait bien fait de ne pas avoir fait venir les autres… Les choses auraient été pires.

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de Sasori, il lui tourna le dos et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Une part de lui essayait d'anticiper sa rencontre avec les autres alors qu'une autre part était déçue. Il n'avait pas réussit à obtenir la moindre information. S'il devait reporter à l'échelle de mission, il pouvait dire qu'il s'était royalement planté. Et ça le déprimait.

- Toute fois, Itachi, fit soudainement Sasori avant que l'Uchiha ne sorte de sa chambre. Le mieux placé ne serait-il pas plutôt Deidara (3) ? C'est le principal concerné dans cette histoire. Si tu tiens tant que ça à savoir son genre, je te dirais qu'une chose : il y a plusieurs façons le découvrir. Je connais bien des endroits qui élucideront ce mystère. Sers-toi de ton génie, après…

Le brun se retourna : le marionnettiste bidouillait encore sa poupée mécanique. Son visage androgyne ne montrait aucun sentiment. Encore moins de la moquerie. Avait-il dit ça afin de se débarrasser de lui ou bien lui donnait-il qu'un conseil mineur ? Itachi ne su le dire et face à ce visage calme, inexpressif, il ne trouva rien à redire et parti.

En sortant, il fut surpris de trouver Tobi étaler sur le sol. Mais lorsqu'il trouva les trois autres à l'aide de son sharingan, il ne tarda pas à comprendre. Il donna deux légers coups de pied à la loque gisant devant lui afin de le sortir de son étourdissement puis interpella les trois autres Akatsukiens. Ces derniers étant grillés, durent quitter leur planque pendant que Tobi se redressait sur son séant en se frottant la tête.

- Ingénieuse idée que d'interroger le coéquipier de Deidara, Itachi-san… Alors ?

- Hmm… Sasori n'a rien dit, mentit à moitié Itachi, se refusant à leur dire la vérité exacte. Si je veux le savoir je dois m'adresser à Deidara en personne.

- Euh… T'as pas peur de finir à la morgue ? demanda Hidan. Elle est un poil susceptible et explosive, tu sais.

- Sasori m'a juste donné un conseil… "Il y a bien des endroits qui éluciderons ce mystère…"

- Des endroits ? De quel genre d'endroit il parlait ?

L'interrogation de Tobi souleva bien de sous-entendus (4) et ce ne fut pas le manque d'imagination qui freina leurs idées, pas très saines en soi. Néanmoins suivre leurs idées étaient une autre histoire, se révélant un peu plus que dangereux légèrement plus suicidaire (5). Un second coup fut asséner à de Tobi, qui alla dire bonjour au sol la tête la première.

Chacun avait eut sa propre interprétation sur le sens de la question. Ce quelque fut leur degré de moralité… (6)

- Imbécile ! ragea Hidan, les joues en feu. La prochaine fois réfléchit avant de dire de telles absurdités !

- Ta religion te permet d'être un pervers notoire, Hidan ? railla Kisame.

- Argh… Mêle-toi de tes affaires, poisson de malheur !

Les deux Akatsukiens se fusillèrent du regard, se préparant à en venir aux mains à tout moment. Cependant la tension tomba d'un coup, lorsque l'expression de colère sur le visage de Kisame disparu pour laisser place à autre chose. Celui-ci abandonna son duel visuel avec Hidan pour frapper son poing contre la paume de son autre main dans un signe d'évidence. Les autres avaient notés ce changement et le regardait avec intérêt.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où l'on peut vérifier la sexualité de Deidara ! s'exclama alors le requin.

- Je te demande pardon ? fit Itachi surpris.

- Pour savoir si Deidara est un homme ou une femme, il va nous falloir un contexte adéquat, expliqua Kisame d'un air savant.

- Un… contexte adéquate ?

Un sourire large étira les lèvres de Kisame, révélant ses dents pointues et renforçant son apparence de requin. Mais malgré son sourire démentiel, l'intérêt des autres pour son idée était trop fort pour prendre souci de son allure, aussi terrible fut-elle.

Le seul souci majeur fut la négociation qui sembla longue et fastidieuse…

A suivre…

* * *

(1) En supposant que le QG de l'Akatsuki dispose de chambre… 

(2) Kisame mode "_bodyguard_". Attention si vous ne voulez pas être transformer en sashimi !

(3) On n'y aurait pas pensé sans toi, Sori-kun…

(4) On ne relèvera pas les sous-entendus. Je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont pas manqué d'idées à ce sujet !

(5) Excepter pour Hidan vu qu'il ne peut pas mourir…

(6) Mwahaha… Y a de tout à l'Akatsuki : soit ce sont des sadiques, soit des psychopathes ou des pervers. Oh, le joli ramassis ! (Je n'ai absolument rien contre l'Akatsuki)


	3. Arrivée à la plage

**Auteur :** D kZ eN MoInS

**Source :** Naruto

**Disclaimer :** les persos ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note : **Bon… Je vais quand même prévenir que je n'ai fait aucun choix quand à la sexualité de Deidara. Je vais donc "commencer" cette fameuse tendance à dire "il" et "elle" pour le/la désigner. (**Deidara** : tu pourrais au moins faire un choix !) Baahhh… Je vais t'appeler "l'escargot" tout au long de ma fic non plus… (**Deidara** : **¬¬**)

**Remarque :** alors… merci à **Sakoni**-sama, **Sabaku no Tsumetai**, **didilove37**, **chise** (_Petite note pour toi : si tu veux que je réponde à tes reviews laisse-moi une adresse mail_), **Stingmon**, **Ayura-Chan**, **Deidara-san**, **Kikai Tenshi**, **Myrhil** (_Elana_), **allezhopunptitverredesake**, **Taku Cmoi** pour leur review.

Merci aussi à toutes vos suggestions (quelques unes (uns?) ont été porté sur l'idée de la douche… et bah nan, c'est pas ça ! Enfin, pas pour le moment… XD). Certaines idées m'ont vraiment fait rire ! Une surprise pour tout ceux qui rentrerons des cours et qui viendrons lire la suite mais c'est aussi un encouragement pour ceux qui on reprit (moi ça ne va plus tarder). Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Ile ou Aile ? **

**

* * *

**

- Wow ! Génial ! Ouais…

Deidara laissa tomber ses bagages à terre et se mit à courir en direction de la plage qui leur faisait face sous le regard des autres Akastukiens. Manifestement Deidara semblait apprécier leur séjour en bord de mer… Un soupire général se fit entendre du groupe, à quelques exception près. Ils se souvenaient de la négociation pour leur venu ici, particulièrement de la somme qu'ils avaient tous lâcher pour se payer ces "vacances". (1)

Kakuzu était le trésorier de l'Akatsuki. Lorsque Kisame lui avait part de son projet en rapport avec Deidara, ce dernier avait été catégorique : il devait raquer de sa poche et ne pas compter sur les fond de l'Akatsuki pour financer son idée. Ainsi Kisame avait demandé aux autres de l'aider à financer son idée. Ca avait été long de convaincre tout le monde de cotiser, surtout que certain participait un peu contre leur gré… Et Kakuzu s'était fait une jolie fortune au passage.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que je suis là, moi aussi ? Je n'ai rien demandé à ce que je sache…

Les Akatsukiens (qui se résumaient à Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Zetsu et Tobi (2)) se tournèrent vers celui qui avait dit ça. Sasori avait un sourcil haussé alors qu'il les regardait tranquillement assit sur ses propres valises. Dans les personnes difficiles à convaincre, Sasori était le premier. Il avait refusé catégoriquement de verser quoi que ce soit à qui ce soit. Itachi avait été envoyé un nombre incroyable de fois pour tenter de le persuader. C'était plutôt un coup de chance que le marionnettiste soit là.

- Tu n'as qu'à poser la question à Deidara, fit Itachi.

Sasori lui lança un regard noir, quasi meurtrier.

Ledit coup de chance était Deidara elle-même. Elle avait surpris la conversation entre Itachi et Sasori, insistant alors pour avoir le plus de détail possible. Lorsqu'elle fut mise au courant du voyage organisé par Kisame, elle avait piaillé pour y aller. Sasori face à la pression qu'avait exercé chaque jour Deidara sur ses nerfs (3), avait fini par céder…

Alors que le génie Uchiha et le marionnettiste se défiaient du regard, survint une détonation puis des pleurs. Tous les regards convergèrent vers la plage. Deidara était sur la plage, près de deux gamins qui braillaient sous le regard de la blonde, qui visiblement ne semblait pas aimer ça. En face du trio se trouvait un tas de sable. En suivant une certaine de forme de logique (4) on devinait que ce tas de sable avait été un château avant le passage d'une certaine personne pratiquant un certain art pour le moins ravageur…

La moitié des Akatsukiens manquèrent de se rétamer sur le sol à la vue de ce spectacle insolite. Deidara avait une moue boudeuse sur le visage, visiblement ennuyé par les deux mômes à ses côtés. Il croisa ses bras, ayant en vain tenté d'expliquer sa conception de l'art au deux marmots. Le problème était que les enfants n'avaient pas plus compris et s'étaient mit à gémir la perte de leur château de sable. Mais le pire était à venir car déjà les parents des gamins rappliquèrent, en entendant leurs enfants en pleure.

- Deidara, reviens par là, s'il te plait, fit Sasori qui connaissait très bien la diplomatie de son partenaire.

- Ouais, ouais…

Sasori fit appel à ses marionnettes pour transporter ces bagages et ceux de Deidara avant d'entrer dans l'hôtel. La blonde quitta la plage avant que les parents n'arrivent et suivit le marionnettiste dans l'hôtel en boudant. Les autres le regardèrent sans trop savoir quoi penser. Deidara aimait la plage, certes, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour découvrir son genre.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé à la plage, fit Hidan en soupirant. Je ne comprends pas ton choix, Kisame…

Au même moment une troupe de fille en bikini, riant allègrement, passèrent devant eux. (5)

- Oublie ma question, fit Hidan.

- Je trouve ça plutôt ingénieux… fit Tobi. A la plage on doit être en maillot de bain. On découvrira qui avait raison lorsqu'on ira se baigner !

- Mouais… Je n'ai jamais vu Deidara sans sa cape de l'Akatsuki sur le dos mais elle doit être plate comme nana… ramarqua Hidan, en observant celles qui étaient sur la plage.

- Ca ne nous avance à rien de parler de ça maintenant, répliqua Itachi. Kisame, allons-y.

Kisame acquiesça et porta ses sacs et ceux d'Itachi, suivit par Hidan, Zetsu et Tobi. Deidara et Sasori avaient déjà commencé à occuper leur chambre. Par souci financier (et parce que Kakuzu avait refusé de les aider) les chambre étaient doubles et réparties par équipe. Seul Hidan avait une chambre simple car Kakuzu n'était pas venu. Zetsu était là seulement parce que Tobi l'avait contraint de venir. Et puis ne faisant pas partit de l'Akatsuki, Zetsu devait le garder à l'œil. Même s'il y avait d'autres membres de l'Akatsuki avec lui. Tobi était une catastrophe ambulante...

Chacun commença à occuper leur chambre et à l'habiter selon leur goût. Bref, ils se livrèrent à l'activité très passionnante qu'est celle de défaire leurs valises. Mais à peine eurent-ils commencé à ouvrir leur sac et à défaire leurs effets personnels qu'une certaine agitation ce fit entendre dans la chambre des artistes.

- Où ? Où est-ce que je l'ai mit ? Ici ? Non… Là ? Non plus… SORRRIIII-KKUUNNN !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Deidara ? fit le scorpion en entrant dans sa chambre.

Il se figea aussitôt. A la vue du bordel qu'avait mit Deidara en l'espace de quelques minutes alors que Sasori avait prit un soin particulier à ce que tout soit bien ranger et organiser, il en perdit momentanément la parole. Il ne pouvait que scruter la pièce avec une certaine forme d'effroi peinte sur son visage, ordinairement inexpressif. Ce n'était tout bonnement pas humain de réussir à vivre dans une pièce désorganisée (6) aux yeux du marionnettiste.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi ressemble ta chambre au QG…

- C'n'est pas le moment de faire des commentaires ! râla Deidara qui semblait à la fois paniqué et en colère. Tu ne sais pas où est mon argile à tout hasard ?

(**POV Sasori**) " _Pas dans ce bordel en tout cas…_ "

- Non, je ne sais pas où est ton argile.

- Zuteuh…

Deidara se remit à farfouiller (et à retourner l'ensemble de sa chambre) à la recherche de ses sacs d'argile (7). Sasori la regarda faire deux secondes avant de se détourner : c'en était de trop pour lui. Il regagna sa propre chambre et s'y ressourça de longues heures, le temps d'oublier l'horreur qu'il avait vu.

XXX

Hidan fut le premier a avoir fini de ranger ses affaires et décida de profiter de ce séjour autant qu'il le pouvait. Il descendit dans le hall de l'hôtel et renâcla à la vue du monde qui y circulait. Il y trouva bon nombre de couple comme des jeunes mariés, des célibataires à la recherche de l'âme soeur (ou simplement en quête d'exotisme). Bref toute la clique des personnes pouvant se trouver dans un hôtel, près d'une plage ensoleillée.

Mais dans tout ce monde ce qui le surpris le plus c'est de trouver Sasori à l'accueil. Il était en train de parler avec la standardiste, un paquet posé devant lui. Le type de paquet qui ressemblait à un cadeau. Hidan le nota dans un coin de sa tête : ils venaient d'arriver. A qui Sasori pouvait-il bien offrir un cadeau ? Le papier était d'une couleur neutre. Aucune valeur symbolique. Un présent pour Deidara ? Hidan songea que cela était fort probable. Il avait entendu la blonde se plaindre de la "disparition" de ses sacs d'argile. Sasori parti et la femme prit le paquet pour le mettre de côté.

Hidan avait eut la curiosité de demander ce que contenait le paquet. Mais le passage d'un petit groupe de jeune femme allant à la psicine le lui fit oublier un peu trop vite...

A suivre...

* * *

(1) Bon d'accord, c'est pas trop possible que les Akatsukiens aillent en vacances... Mais bon, la plage c'est l'idéal, non ? 

(2) C'est pas un Akatsukien mais je le met dans le tas parce que je ne sais pas quoi en faire sinon…

(3) Désolée Sori-kun… Ce ne doit pas être évident de faire face à une Deidei mode "je te saoul à mort pour que tu changes d'avis"…

(4) Logique Akatsukienne, je précise. Parce que vous avez souvent l'habitude de croiser un/une maniaque des explosifs à la plage, vous ?

(5) Oh le vieux clichééééé ! Erm... Désolée... C'est le seule truc qui m'est venu à la tête pour faire changer d'avis Hidan... (**Hidan** : Mouais...**¬¬** )

(6) Je m'excuse au près des personnes qui le peuvent. (**Deidara **: Parce que ça ne te concerne pas peut-être ?) Gasp...

(7) Ca c'est horrible quand on ne retrouve pas quelque chose et qu'on se voit à chercher partout sans remettre la main sur l'objet perdu... (**Deidara** : Ouais, surtout quand ledit objet est dans sa main...) Oh ça va toi !


	4. Cadeau surprise ?

**Auteur :** D kZ eN MoInS

**Source :** Naruto

**Disclaimer :** les persos ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note : **(_je ne sais pas si on lit cette espace intitulé note, mais bon je vais le redire._) Je n'ai pas de choix au sujet de la sexualité de Deidara. C'est les deux ensembles, en alterné. Bon ce n'est pas clair mais je n'ai pas d'image aussi précise que l'escargot pour vous exposé mon point de vu… (_Réfléchit_)

**Note particulière aux reviewers : **laissez-moi un mail si vous n'êtes pas loggé si vous voulez que je vous réponde directement.

**Remarque :** merci à **Deidara-san**, **Sakoni**-sama, **Sabaku no Tsumetai**, **Elizabeth Moonstone**, **didilove37**, **chise**, **mayura09**, **mumma**, **aya-chan**, **Ayura-Chan**,**allezhopunptitverredesake**, **Kisae **et aussi **Malon **(_Si tu repasses par là, sache que je suis une fille..._) pour leur review.

* * *

**Ile ou Aile ? **

**

* * *

**

- Dis-moi Deidara, n'aurais-tu pas oublié quelque chose ?

Un grognement répondit à la question posée.

- Fiche-moi la paix Sasori ! Tu sais parfaitement ce que j'ai oublié ! Alors arrête de fanfaronner !

Deidara était de très mauvais poil et anéantissait son petit déjeuné à coup de petite cuillère (1) pour passer sa mauvaise humeur. Tobi dans son coin, essayait de se faire le plus petit possible : il était la cible préféré de l'artiste lorsqu'elle était en colère. Il en avait les frais pendant ces trois derniers jours et la voir s'en prendre à son repas du matin ne le rassurait pas outre mesure. Il ne tenait absolument pas à finir comme ça et la réplique de Sasori n'avait que renforcer sa crainte que le taré des explosifs ne reporte sa colère sur lui pour la simple raison qu'il était le défouloir idéal.

Deidara n'ayant pas d'argile, n'avait plus le loisir de s'adonner à son art et son humeur s'en ressentait grandement. Il valait mieux rester éloigner de la blonde dont le tempérament massacrant la faisait s'en prendre à tout le monde. Elle s'énervait pour un rien et se montrait même violente (Tobi en tremblait encore). Et la provocation de Sasori n'allait pas pour améliorer la situation. Les autres convives Akatsukiens lui jetèrent un coup d'œil anxieux, se demandant pour la plus part où il voulait en venir.

- Tiens.

Le marionnettiste fit glisser un paquet sur la longueur de la table, réceptionné d'une main par Deidara. Elle baissa le regard sur le colis, le jugeant longuement avant de jeter un œil suspicieux au rouquin.

- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un air septique.

- A ton avis ?

- De l'argile ? Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai…

Sasori dodelina de la tête, ne relevant pas le dernier commentaire. Il l'invita à l'ouvrir d'un mouvement de menton. Deidara posa son présent sur la table après avoir pousser le cadavre de son petit déjeuné, puis déchira lentement le papier cadeau. Du papier de soie bleu. Puis il y plongea ses mains pour y récupérer le bien offert. Mais une certaine curiosité la piqua alors qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas cette sensation sous ses doigts. Ce n'était pas froid et glissant. C'était souple et doux.

Deidara fronça les sourcils alors que ses doigts attrapèrent un tissu. Il tira dessus, presque avec hâte, dépliant ce qui se révéla être une robe chinoise. Elle était très belle, brodé avec soin et était d'une grande finesse. Un cadeau très raffiné… (2)

Une consternation certaine tomba sur le groupe alors que les yeux de Sasori et de Deidara s'ouvraient de stupeur. Tous fixaient la robe d'un même regard. Le silence se prolongea à la table, devenant toujours plus lourd. Les autres tournèrent ensuite leur regard vers Sasori : la provocation était un peu poussée, fut la pensée générale, même si la robe restait jolie. Le scorpion avait les sourcils froncés de perplexité, ce qui bien sûr, n'était pas normal…

- Hmm… Ce n'est pas le bon paquet, fit le marionnettiste ennuyé.

- Sasori… Espèce de…

Le poing tremblant de colère, Deidara l'abattit de toute sa rage sur la joue du rouquin (3), qui l'encaissa sous le regard effaré des autres. L'œil de la blonde était un orbe d'or en fusion(4), luisant d'une fureur non contenu. La colère de l'artiste avait attiré la majorité des regards des gens présents dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. Il n'y avait plus un bruit. Deidara dans son explosion de fureur avait figé le reste du monde présent dans la salle. Etrange combinaison entre les deux arts…

- Inutile de me frapper, fit Sasori légèrement contrarié, en se relevant. Je ne sens pas…

- SI c'est utile ! s'exclama Deidara. Au moins tu sais ce que je ressens !

Le blond attrapa la robe avant de la froisser, de la rouler en boule, la serrant de toutes ses forces entre ses deux mains puis il la jeta au sol et l'écrasa de son pied, la piétinant sans vergogne. Sa colère ne semblait n'avoir aucune limite, faisant se reculer de lui la majorité des personnes se situant dans un périmètre de trois mètres. Lorsqu'il eut finit de massacrer le pauvre vêtement –qui n'avait rien fait- il s'en alla d'un pas rageur.

Deidara croisa Hidan, qui arrivait dans le sens contraire. Ce dernier avait ralenti l'allure en apercevant la blonde, pensant la saluer avant qu'elle ne parte.

- Dégage de mon chemin !

Deidara, elle, n'avant pas changer de rythme et bouscula avec force Hidan, l'écartant de son chemin. La croyant se retourna pour la voir s'engouffrer dans une cabine d'ascenseur, ne saisissant pas son attitude, levant les mains dans un signe d'incompréhension. Perdu et déboussolé d'une telle agressivité, il décida de l'ignorer pour aller rejoindre leur table. C'était sans compter sur Sasori qui le bouscula à son tour, sans le vouloir, appelant Deidara. Le religieux ne comprenait de moins en moins, mais il alla d'un pas plus méfiant rejoindre les autres. Il se posa avec un soupire et commença à se servir tandis que les autres semblaient revenir à eux progressivement.

- Deidara-kun à une sacré droite, n'est-ce pas Itachi-san ? fit Kisame ébahit.

- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda le nouvel arrivant.

- Hmm… de rien, répondit Itachi en se concentrant de nouveau sur ses dangos.

- Ah ? Tant pis, on dirait que j'ai loupé un truc… Au faite, vous ne connaissez pas la dernière ? Avant de venir ici, j'ai vu un gars se faire courser par sa nana dans un couloir… Elle l'attaquait à coup de boule d'argile, ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'entrée. La fille a dit à son gars qu'elle allait demander le divorce. Si c'était un voyage pour se réconcilier, alors c'est râpé pour lui. Quand même… C'est flippant le mariage…

- De l'ARGILE ? firent les Akatsukiens d'une même voix.

Hidan manqua de s'étrangler sous le coup de la surprise de leur cri à l'unisson. Il s'essuya avant de les regarder avec surprise.

- Oui de l'argile… Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ou quoi ?

Cette réplique lui valut de lourds regards mauvais. Il leva les yeux au ciel, en se demandant ce qu'ils avaient tous ce matin.

(**POV Hidan**) " _Décidément_ _les vacances ne réussit pas à tout le monde…_ "

Son regard se porta sur Tobi, qui depuis que Deidara avait décollé son poing sur Sasori, n'avait de cesse de trembler comme une feuille. Hidan leva un sourcil mais il n'avait pas envie de lui demander ce qu'il avait. Ce serait avoir du souci pour cet énergumène.

Et un Akatsukien était sensé ne pas avoir pitié… N'est-ce pas ? Mais Tobi était un garçon tellement bizarre que dès qu'Hidan lui posa la question

A suivre…

* * *

(1) Attaque fatale de la petite cuillère ! XD Oui, oui, ça m'arrive moi aussi de pulvériser un pauvre plat par humeur… Gasp ! 

(2) Après ça dépend pour qui et surtout pour quel genre ! (**Deidara** : _Tu vas ravaler tes écrits toi !_) Argh…

(3) Je présente mes excuses au près de toutes (et tous) les fans de Sasori… Je ne veux pas recevoir de menace ! Je me suis excusée ! (**Sasori** : _Quel gâchis…_)

(4) Sale tic de ma part : pour moi Deidara à les yeux dorés et pas bleu comme ils devraient l'être selon Masashi Kishimoto… ( - -')


	5. Cauchemars et piscine

**Auteur :** D kZ eN MoInS

**Source :** Naruto

**Disclaimer :** les persos ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note : **Voilà plus d'un an que j'avais cessé brutalement d'écrire cette fic. Mais vous savez la médecine fait d'énorme progrès de nos jours… Pourquoi ? Euh… Simplement parce que je suis encore vivante ? Excusez m'en le plus platement possible. Je sais maintenant que Deidara est visiblement un homme. Mais cela n'arrêtera pas ma fic. Ce sera sans doute moins drôle car un an s'est écoulé et que mes idées comme mon humour en seront changés… je ferais de mon mieux TxT

**Remarque :** merci à **Deidara-san**,**Aya-chan**,**allezhopunptitverredesake**,**chise**,**sooz06neji**,**Myrhil**,** Auyura-chan**,** Mayura09**,**Taku Cmoi**,**Phoenix**,**AzucenaZafiro**,** kisae**,**meeresstern1983**,**missymangas**,**Asyura-hime, YinYangGirl**,**erika-chan**,**Feuwise**,**loki**,**Ailes ecarlates **pour leur review mais aussi à ceux qui ont continués d'en envoyé malgré mon absence et dont j'ai pas les noms sous la main. Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Ile ou Aile ?**

* * *

- Oui ?

- Sasori, c'est Itachi. Je peux te parler un instant ?

L'Uchiha attendit que le marionnettiste vienne lui ouvrir. Il songea non sans avec une certaine ironie que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il allait voir le roux dans sa chambre… Mais cette fois il venait avec des réponses. Peut-être pas celles des questions déjà posées. Non c'était pour une toute affaire qu'Itachi venait, bien qu'elle concerna encore Deidara. La porte s'ouvrit et Sasori l'invita à rentrer dans la chambre. L'endroit était propre et rangé contrairement à l'idée que s'en faisait Itachi des deux artistes. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide et circulaire sur l'ensemble de la pièce : Sasori semblait être seul. La porte de la chambre de Deidara était fermée mais il n'entendait aucun bruit y provenant. Tant mieux. Cela lui sera plus facile pour expliquer sa venue…

- Que me veux-tu, Itachi ? Tu m'excuseras mais je n'ai pas de dangos à t'offrir.

Sasori avait refermé la porte et c'était installé à la seule table qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Il invita le brun à en faire de même alors qu'il lui servait le thé qu'il avait préparé un peu avant. Itachi récupéra la tasse tendue par le scorpion en le remerciant d'un hochement de tête.

- Alors ? demanda Sasori en se servant une tasse de thé.

- Je voudrais te parler de l'incident d'hier matin…

- Je n'aimerais pas m'appesantir sur le sujet, si tu vois de quoi je veux parler…

- Oui, je comprends mais… Hidan a découvert un couple qui avait un paquet contenant de l'argile. Visiblement vos paquets ont été…

- Echangés ? Je sais. La réceptionniste, suite aux plaintes de la jeune mariée, est venue me présenter ses excuses… Je lui ai dit que ce n'était rien et qu'elle devra juste me recommander de l'argile sinon Deidara va vraiment faire une dépression…

Itachi accusa le coup en silence : et merde ! Il avait fait tout ça pour rien ? Décidément, il était maudit ou quoi ? A chaque fois qu'il devait parler avec Sasori c'était toujours avec le même résultat : il était à chaque fois ridicule ! Comme si… comme si… argh, il ne savait comme quoi il pouvait être mais une chose était quand même évidente : il avait un sale karma au sujet de cette affaire ! Pourquoi il était venu déjà ?! Hein ?! Oh oui, parce que ça avait été l'ingénieuse idée de Kisame que de conduire tout le monde ici, le plongeant dans cet enfer. Tout ça pour savoir ce qu'était Deidara…

- Sori-kun ?

Une petite voix se fit entendre faisant redresser la tête des deux autres Akatsukien déjà présent. Elle venait de la porte de la salle de bain qui était entrebâillée. Itachi n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître l'œil de Deidara mais cette dernière faisait bien des manières. Il haussa un sourcil alors que Sasori se tourna vers elle, l'air neutre et impassible.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ah… Itachi est là aussi…

- Oui, il est venu expliquer pourquoi tu as eu cette… robe à la place de ton argile…

- Oh euh…

- Sors donc de là ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais planquer dans la salle de bain ?

- Et bien…

Deidara se retira de l'entrebâillement et ouvrit la porte doucement. Et là Itachi vit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir de toute son existence…

- NOOOOOOOOOOON ! POURQUOI DEIDARA EST UN ESCARGOT AVEC UNE ROBE CHINOISE !!! NON NE DANSE PAS ! C'EST HORRIBLE !! ET C'EST QUOI CES COUETTES !!!

Dans l'autre chambre, Kisame se demanda bien pourquoi Itachi s'était à taper comme un acharné contre le mur. C'était dérangeant tout ce boucan ! Surtout à cette heure de la nuit… Mais ayant trop la flemme de lui demander d'arrête, il se boucha les oreilles et passa le reste de sa nuit dans la plus totale des indifférences…

La matinée était bien avancée quand Itachi descendit ENFIN de sa chambre (à 12h moins le quart pour être exacte… Pas de soucis : c'est les vacances !). Kisame l'attendait dans la salle de réception mais se tétanisa de stupeur quand il vit le génie Uchiwa débarqué absolument pas frais dans la pièce. D'un, l'Uchiwa avait des cernes monstrueuses (qui ne rivalisaient pas avec celle de Gaara mais vu sa tête, c'était étrange) ainsi qu'une tête absolument défraîchit. Sans oublier que son front était sacrément esquinté, comme s'il s'était cogné. Même si Kisame n'était pas une lumière, il n'eut aucune peine à comprendre avec quoi le brun avait frappé le mur cette nuit…

- Bah Itachi, qu'est-ce tu as ? T'en tire une de ces tronches de dix pieds de long… fit Hidan qui arriva à leur hauteur.

- Rien. De mauvais rêves qui sentent la violette et la cerise (1)…

- Hein ?

Silence. Hidan et Kisame se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de regarder Itachi : non, ils ne s'étaient pas trompés, Itachi avait vraisemblablement perdu la tête. Ils préférèrent mettre ça sur le coup d'une insolation… tout ce soleil, ça avait dû lui taper un peu fort sur la tête.

XXX

Pendant ce temps, Deidara traînait aux abords de la piscine de l'hôtel, son nouveau sac d'argile tout neuf et tout frais dans les mains. Sasori lui avait apporté en main propre cette fois et il n'y avait pas eut d'incident notoire. A part sans doute le fait que le marionnettiste avait accidentellement retrouvé Tobi dans le sèche-linge pour une raison obscure. Le pauvre gars n'avait maintenant guère plus que l'aspect d'une vieille serpillière toute détrempée (2). A se demander comment il avait fait pour y survivre…

L'artiste blond s'assit sur un transat et commença à réfléchir à sa nouvelle œuvre quand il vit arriver Kisame, Hidan et… ce qui semblait être Itachi. Mais ce dernier avait l'air tellement pitoyable qu'elle cru à une farce. Jugeant bon de sourire, il les regarda installer l'autre sur la chaise longue à côté du sien avant qu'Hidan de s'assoit sur le même que Deidara, Kisame était trop imposant pour se mettre avec lui. Deidara se pencha pour regarder Itachi et trouva qu'il faisait drôlement bien semblant d'être malade. C'était bluffant. Même le bleu sur le front était super réaliste.

- Ouais, c'est quoi la blague pour Itachi ? demanda Deidara.

- S'il était en état il nous le dirait… répondit Hidan. Tu connais une blague avec des rêves qui sentent la violette et la cerise toi ?

- Huh ? Nope… Mais avec des bananes (3), oui… je crois…

Elle haussa les épaules alors qu'elle s'installa sur son transat, poussant Hidan qui s'était campé sur le bord. Ce dernier en voyant l'eau se rappela la raison de leur séjour ici. L'idée de Kisame était de créer un contexte qui permettrait de découvrir la sexualité de Deidara. Il se leva, fit mine de s'étirer puis massa son épaule d'un air relaxe avant de suggérer de faire une longueur. Kisame accepta immédiatement alors Hidan se tourna vers l'artiste occupé avec son argile.

- Deidara, vient piquer une tête. Tu risques l'insolation !

- Hmm… Non, merci, j'ai pas très envie…

- Pourquoi ? fit Hidan, surprit d'être recalé immédiatement.

- J'ai pas envie d'être mouillé. Mes cheveux frissent après j'aime pas ça…

Minute de silence. Puis Hidan éclata littéralement de rire ce qui vexa bien entendu Deidara qui croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine (trop plate pour être celle d'une femme hein ?) en le fusillant du regard. Mais fallait avouer que l'image d'une Deidara, les cheveux en frisottis était assez tordante pour le religieux.

- HAHAHA ! s'esclaffa l'autre, hilare. Nan, sérieux, arrête. Dis-moi vraiment pourquoi tu ne veux pas te baigner ! T'es pudique ?

- Non, je ne le suis pas ! De toute façon j'ai pas de maillot de bain !

- Tu veux que je te prête le mien ?

- Ca va pas non ? fit Deidara et se redressant et essayant de kicker Hidan. J'veux pas ressembler à un plouc moi !

- Bah ! Avec ou sans maillot, tu vas piquer une tête…

Hidan prit le sac d'argile de Deidara qui fit tout pour le reprendre. Néanmoins leur agitation tira enfin Itachi de son état de transe. Ce dernier vit Deidara tentant désespérément de reprendre son sac d'argile, dangereusement suspendu au dessus de la piscine. Non, ils étaient dangereusement près du bord tout simplement. C'est naturellement qu'il les vit tous les deux tomber à la flotte (dont une généreuse gerbe d'eau vint s'écraser sur ses jambes). Deux secondes plus tard la tête d'Hidan émergea de la surface et il sortit de l'eau d'un air triomphant avec le sac d'argile en main. Itachi le foudroya du regard et Hidan eut un sourire moqueur.

- T'es revenu à toi mister violette ?

- Hidan, si tu ne veux pas qu'on retrouve ton cadavre dans une des cave à vin de cet hôtel, abstient toi de tout commentaire…

- Oh ! Rigole un peu Itachi, ça te déridera un peu !

Le menaçant du sharingan, Hidan leva les mains au ciel ainsi que les yeux avant de chercher une serviette pour sécher un peu. Il avait quand même piqué un plongeon entièrement habillé. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas cette bonne idée que de garder sa cape comme le faisait Zetsu. D'ailleurs ça faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu celui-là. De son côté, Itachi veilla à être bien au soleil pour faire sécher son pantalon quand il fronça les sourcils : il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose… Il se dressa comme un ressort sur sa chaise longue et regarda l'eau de la piscine.

- Oy ! Deidara n'est pas encore remonté ?!

- Pas que je sache, remarqua Hidan, pas plus inquiet.

- … Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? Elle va se…

Réalisant ce qui aurait dû être réalisé depuis déjà 1 minutes et quelques secondes, Itachi se leva en catastrophe et plongea en catastrophe. Deidara était au fond du bassin, ayant coulé comme une pierre. Le génie Uchiwa pesta contre cette petite idiote alors qu'il attrapa son bras et la remonta illico en surface. Elle était encore consciente, ce qui était soit un exploit de son imbécillité soit, un miracle. Son unique œil visible sous exprimait une réelle panique et Itachi la remonta sans mal. Elle semblait légère dans l'eau… Il la tira vite fait de l'eau et l'éloigna du bord. L'artiste, secoua, recracha l'eau qu'elle avait dû avaler et se mit à tousser alors que Hidan attrapa une serviette et la lui jeta sur les épaules. Itachi était encore à côté d'elle. Elle tremblait comme un chiot ayant bu la tasse et il soupira : elle était vraiment bête ! Il posa sa main dans son dos et elle tourna la tête vers lui. Ses cheveux étaient dégoulinant d'eau, collant à son visage et elle avait l'air pathétique comme ça.

- Ne me dit pas… que tu ne sais pas nager ? demanda Itachi.

- Oh ça va hein !

- Hein ? Dei, tu sais pas nager ? fit Hidan surprit.

- Non, je ne sais pas nager (4), stupide religieux de mes deux ! hurla-t-elle à son adresse alors qu'elle se redressa en serrant fermement la serviette contre son corps tremblant. A ton avis pourquoi je préfère voler plus qu'autre chose ?

Itachi préféra ne rien ajouter. Kisame arriva avec Sasori mais aussi Tobi et Zetsu qui semblait enfin sortir dont ne savait où. Deidara se sécha promptement en maugréant contre Hidan, ayant légèrement oublié de remercier Itachi mais ce dernier de s'en formalisa absolument pas, préférant se sécher aussi. On lui fit remarquer pour son front et il se consterna de remarquer que tout le monde prenait son bleu pour une farce. Visiblement il passait pour un bouffon à cause d'un rêve des plus absurde où il avait vu Deidara en escargot habillé d'une robe chinoise fendue mi-cuisse et abordant des couettes… Mais ce qui avait été le pire c'était que cette aberration de la nature était venue se coller à lui en lui demandant mille choses à la fois d'une voix minaudante particulièrement pénible.

Mais alors qu'il songeait d'où lui venait ce rêve saugrenu, Deidara retira la serviette qui lui servait à sécher ses cheveux. Itachi, que rien ne surprenait normalement, fut quand même victime d'un étonnement des plus étrange car cela était **visible** sur son visage. Normal me direz-vous… il avait toujours connu l'artiste aux bombes avec des cheveux impeccablement lisses et raide… sans se douter qu'ils avaient une nature à friser… Formant de très jolies boucles… A en devenir une coupe presque afro… Non ce n'était pas le mot… C'était différent encore…

Bien entendu cela attira l'œil d'une manière générale de la part de tous les Akatsukiens qui fixèrent avec insistance Deidara. Ce dernier soutenu leur regard alors que derrière Itachi cherchait désespérément le mot approprié pour désigner la tête qu'avait actuellement la blonde. Tobi leva son indexe vers le ciel d'un air d'avoir eut une idée puis le pointa vers Deidara.

- Deidara est un caniche ! Ce n'est pas un escargot, c'est un caniche…

Si cela appela un éclat de rire général de la part de tous les autres, sauf Itachi et Sasori (Itachi parce qu'il trouva que c'était ce qu'il pensait et Sasori parce que… sérieusement, vous voyez Sasori rire d'une blague pourrie de Tobi ? Moi pas !) Deidara trouva la blague particulièrement vaseuse à son goût.

Deidara se vexa en moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour le dire et avant que qui que ce soit est pu se remettre de sa crise de fou rire, l'artiste avait reprit son sac d'argile. Après quelques minutes même pas à chercher une idée géniale comme création artistique, il fit gentiment exploser ses œuvres. Personne ne fut épargné et plus d'un avait à présent la même coupe que Deidara… en légèrement plus noirci…

- Sans rancune les gars ! fit Deidara.

- Deidara… si tu n'as emmené ton maillot de bain c'est parce que tu ne sais pas nager ou bien… parce que tu aurais quelque chose à cacher ? demanda Itachi.

* * *

(1) Il n'y a qu'une personne au monde qui comprendra cette allusion : c'est Taku. Pour l'explication : essayer un jour d'écrire une lettre avec un extrait de fic où vous prenez des stylos parfumés… dont les couleurs de correspondent ABSOLUMENT PAS avec l'échantillon sur le capuchon… vous obtiendrez un Itachi à la fraise ou la cerise parlant pas en rouge mais… en rose. Traumatisant ?

(2) Je ne crois pas que Tobi soit un produit recyclable…

(3) Référence à ce qui a été juste au dessus : Deidara était en jaune saveur banane… Suggestif ? Tout a fait !

(4) J'ai mit ça comme ça parce que la plus part du temps Deidara est sur un oiseau. Ah ! J'ai pas en tête le chapitre, mais y'a un moment Deidara est sur son oiseau d'argile alors que Tobi est sur l'eau… j'en ai déduis que soit Deidei sait pas nager soit il aime pas l'eau xD


End file.
